Price to be Paid
by Netealia Lane Foxwood
Summary: Sesshoumaru has discovered a way to turn certain types of humans into youkai using his blood and the Tensagia. But strangely he has his eyes set on only a particular two, one being Rin and the other a human Rin has requested as her care taker, Kagome.
1. The Hunt, The Capture

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi. Foxy

Rating: R - N17 for adult langue and sexual situations.

Author: Netealia Lane Foxwood 

_**PRICE TO BE PAID #1**_

Date: 01/03/2004 Revise: 00/00/0000

_The Hunt, The Capture_

This would be the third time he had sought her down and he was growing weary of this game she played. She was unexpectedly hard to locate each time, so his anger was only fueled each time she got away. She would not this time though, Sesshoumaru had taken special care to hide his aura form the woman.

The first time he had located her she was tending to a group of travelers that had been attacked by a large number of thieves. Those humans should have died, the sent of there demise was heavy in the air, but some how she had managed to heal them. He had approached her after watching this and she had fled before he could say more than two words. How strange, how irritating.

The last time it had taken nearly three months to find her, leaving him annoyed. She had been just standing in the middle of a ice cold stream staring strait ahead. She had spoke aloud as if to herself but she had know he was there. She had said she couldn't feel the chill of the water or the breeze that moved her hair about her shoulders. He did not reply instead moved forward as if to capture her, he was unfazed when her eyes had shot around to met his. He was though slightly surprised at the differences that her eyes held compared to her reincarnation.

He had continued forward intent on knocking her unconscious. He was going to be humane last time and enlighten her to his plan but she had fled and now he was angry and need not explain himself to her. When he lunged to attack her, her soul stealers had instantly appeared and wrapped around her, then she vanished, and with out so much as a whisper of cloth from the clothes she wore she was gone once again.

Now from his place in the forest he waited for her to become vulnerable. He'd been watching her for the past two weeks now and he knew each night she would slip away from the village to feed on the souls of young maidens.

Her name was Kikyou, and he was discussed by her more so than any other creature or human he had ever before crossed paths with. But he need her, for his plan. It would work without her but it made it so much easier to have, use, and be ride of once he made his trade.

He watched as she made her way to the center of the clearing calling for her soul carriers. One arm raised in the air as if reaching high to the stars and the other hung like extra weight to her side. Her face was pale and even as he was one never to show any emotions, she looked dead, and she was. A walking croups made form the earth and remains of a once mortal miko. Her red and white clothing clashed with her skin making her look sickly, but she had dressed this way even in life. He knew that her eyes where brown but she held such hatred they seemed black almost constantly.

He could be patent though wait until the right moment to render her helpless. His plan was flawless, he would wait until the right moment and strike her with the tensagia. He lifted his lips in a snarl whispering words to travel in the wind toward her.

The spell was simple enough, it was meant to singe, cut off, and to make her soul no longer wish for its other half. She wouldn't hear a thing until it was her end. Maybe not really her end, but time to end the existence of this corps and make her part of the living once again. Sesshoumaru found himself wondering if she was alive would the evil housed in that body still be so strong, or would she return to the miko like creature she once was.

His ponderings where cut short as it was time to attack. Turning his wrists enjoying the feel of his sword in his hands as he drew it form its sheath, and swinging it once silently through the empty space before him amazed by it still as the way it seemed to cut even air. He lunged toward the woman intent on striking her with the life giving sword.

It took only seconds after the sword had stricken her for her scent to change, letting him know that his plan was indeed working. He watched her as she stood there completely still, probably form shock was the only reason Sesshoumaru conclude form her lack of response, '_it is better she doesn't respond_'. He raised his nose in the air getting a better intake of her sent, the sent of death still clung to her clothes but her heart was beating strong and warmth returning to her, something was still off.

His brows creased slightly in irritation, a part of her was still dead, still smelt dead. Giving one more good whiff of the air around her, the side of his mouth turned up into a smirk and he once again raised tensagia to strike her.

He was highly amused when her eyes had widened and she had brought her arms to cross around her body, as if that would shield her from him. His eyes glowed with mirth as his claws curled on the only hand not occupied with a sword. In one single stroke her miko garments fell to the grass below her feet.

She was not modest as he thought she would be, but he enjoyed the few emotions that did play across her face. Sesshoumaru brought his sword down on her once more, highly enjoying the scream that she emitted. After the tensagia had finished with a clean swipe through her lower abdomen she fell forward slightly backing away in her crunched over position.

He could smell it now, he had never knew she had actually mated with Inuyasha. Once he again had been right on his assumption, she was with child, and o how life couldn't get any easier. He watched her tremble and she had began to cry in silent sobs and his face grew into a smirk when she whimpered and began to plead that he insure her she had not done all the horrible things that had been etched into her memory, when she was the living dead.

She had made a movement to place her hands over her head like it would rid her of the things she had done. Foolish. He made his way directly in front of her in a white and silver blur. He was almost socked at how fast her eyes hardened and she began to gather her powers for a attack, but before she had the chance to gather her footing he had reached out and pressed down on her pulse. Kikyou feel unconscious at his feet.

The smirk that fell on his lips was could on be described as sadistic as he reached down to gather her limp form. He had removed some spare cream colored material he had brought for this purpose form his sash that was large enough to rap around her body. It kept her less than modest, but he had no desire in her body.

Getting ready to ascend he stopped and dragged one of his claws across her palm. Sure enough it began to bleed, he ripped a small piece of the course fabric he had wrapped her in and began to use it to soak up the blood. He closed her hand around it tightly, it would also serve to stop the flow of blood.

Sesshoumaru took to the air as a cloud like object formed under his feet. A cold smirk playing across his face as he looked out a the horizon, his four finger brushing over a scar that was slowly starting to appear on her nape. Looking down at her for the fist time he noticed the wrinkles on her face and stretch marks on her body from lack of self care. She was aged maybe thirty five or so and he couldn't bring himself not to remark on this women, "How disgusting…"

:......Inuyasha's Forest......:

"I'm going home!" Kagome screamed. She was so mad, her cheeks where pink, she was sheathing slightly, and her eye's where flashing from blue to purple thanks to her miko powers.

The sun was just starting to fall leaving a few stars in the sky. "Wench, you get back here right now, before I drag you bac…. UGH!" Inuyasha fell face first into the ground, kissing dirt. Everything was silent wile he waited for the spell to ware off.

There was a gust of wind and a sudden pressure added to the middle of his back suddenly. It was uncomfortable, he couldn't see what was the case because he was still pinned to the ground bye Kagome's subduing spell but became even more uncomfortable when a voice jarred Inuyasha from his concentration. The sound was cold and he quickly rapped his hand around his sword somehow in his awkward position.

"Hello, little brother."

* * *

Author Notes: how do you spell her name (Kikyou)? Grrr. Oh well if you are a fan of hers this story is a safe read for you, but just so you know she and Inuyasha are only in the fist three or four chapters. This is a Sess/Kag story, so please no flames if you are against this paring. 

I also didn't really get the chance to proofread so I'll do that later too. I also relies that this is not a very long chapter, I did that for a reason.

Summery for next chapter: Sesshoumaru confronts Inuyasha wanting to trade Kikyou, but for what or who? What will Sess use to convince Inu to agree.


	2. Traded to the Enemy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi. Foxy

Rating: R - N17 for adult langue and sexual situations.

Author: Netealia Lane Foxwood

_**PRICE TO BE PAID #2**_

Date: 01/06/2004 Revise: 01/09/2005

_Traded to the Enemy_

"Hello, little brother." Sesshoumaru's cool voice drifted through out the clearing. His eyes narrowing in a sick amusement when Inuyasha quickly grabbed his sword as if to protect it with his left hand. "I'm not here for you sword half breed."

The air grew thick around them as the night brezze blew through the tree tops around the clearing. The forest was quit, no birds or other animals about as they where all settling in for the evening.

Inuyasha put an arm under his body using his four arm to brace himself as he pushed up. He wasn't quick enough as Sesshoumaru moved his boot from his spine to the back of his neck, driving his face once more into the earth. A muffled sound came from the ground about where Inuyasha's mouth was, but the words couldn't be made out. The soul of Sesshoumaru's boot lifted enough for Inuyasha's face to turn sideways out of the dirt before returning to the same holding force.

He couldn't even glare at this angle, much less defend, or fight back. "Then what the hell do you want, Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha tried to move again, to draw out the arm that was under him, but Sesshoumaru drove his foot down harder on his neck in a clear warning.

Inuyasha gave a grunt to the added weight and let lose a growl, but it came out softer than intended because his vocal cords being slightly crushed. A small piece of red fabric came into view as the wind suddenly changed. His entire body stiffened when he got a good whiff of the material. "What have you done?!" As soon as the words left his mouth Sesshoumaru quickly kicked his head sending Inuyasha's face back into the ground.

"Shut up and listen, Inuyasha." His cold voice not betraying the irritation he felt just being in Inuyasha's presents. "I am going to let you up," Sesshoumaru's voice was still calm, "if you attack me she will die. And this time she will not come back, even as the undead." With that said he leapt back five yards form his disgruntled half brother.

As soon as he was able to move freely once more he let go of the fang at his side and reached out to grab the blood stained fabric that had been dropped before him. "Kikyou…" The words were a whisper as they left the henyou, his mind panicking as he lifted that fabric to his nose to sent it better. The sent was alive and there was something else to it, something he had almost forgotten. Sesshoumaru's voice broke his panicked mind as he narrowed his eyes at the older sibling there color changing form gold to red.

"You will remain silent, as I speak to you, or worse will befall your mate. I have come to trade." It was a demand you could easily tell by the tone of his voice. Inuyasha stilled, his entire body freezing on the spot. He had said that he was not after the Tetsusaiga, so what did he want. He wanted to speak out, but what if he really did have Kikyou? He could hear Sesshoumaru speaking again and it took almost all he had to clear his mind of his confusion enough to listen.

The mirth in his voice was startling, "I want Kagome." The name rolled off his tongue, he hadn't meant to use her name but Rin had mad sure he knew it. So it only mad since that he did use it, after all Inuyasha was so dense 'wench' or 'miko' might confuses him.

"Where's Kikyou!" Inuyasha cried out, completely unfazed by what his brother had said. "She is injured, how did you get her blood? What have you done?" The panic in his voice could easily be made out. He was standing now but it looked as if he would fall over any moment now the way he was leaning forward.

'Wait, he said that he wanted Kagome… his Kagome, the only thing he had left to remind him of his dear Kikyou. But if he had his Kikyou back where would Kagome be in his life. He loved her too didn't he?' The inner turmoil showed in his eyes wile the rest of his appearance was void of any emotion. "Why do you want Kagome…?"

Sesshoumaru inwardly frowned. How could he so easily forget the girl, hadn't he promised to protect her? And he seemed so eager to trade. 'no matter, it just makes things easier.' His shock for the disregard the boy had for that girl quickly warring off. 'I might as well humor him with an answer.'

"Alright, Inuyasha, I'll humor you this once. Rin needs a tutor and has requested Kagome. And form what I remember your miko is more than educated enough." He could recall the times he had come across her in a clearing sitting down, walking on a path, or frolicking in a field, she had her nose stuck in a book or practicing some 'lesson'. He had had to hunt her down more than once really, it seemed every time Rin found out she was near she would take off to find the girl.

"If I say yes how do you know that I wont come after her once i have Kikyou?" He had no choice, if Kikyou was once again alive it was his responsibility to protect her by any means. Kagome, she would hate him and he couldn't help but feel sad. He truly had come to love her.

Sesshoumaru was becoming quite angry, not that you could tell by his expressions, Inuyasha was wasting his time. "I have no problem killing that woman, your mate. The next thing you say I demand it be your answer." He bit out quit harshly managing to smirk again as an idea came to him, "For every minute of my time you waist form this moment on I'll leave a scar on your mates body, mind you it will not be small."

Inuyasha turned his head away in shame, the answer falling form his lips quicker than he wanted to give one. "Kagome she... She'll be back at daybreak..." He looked up at the stars, the moon would not reach a high enough point in the sky to see for a few hours yet. 'Forgive me'.

"Very well, I shall return at sundown tomorrow to collect her." He didn't turn right away as if knowing there was something the mutt wanted to say to him. Besides he wasn't done yet.

"You wont hurt her will you? She is a good person, she doesn't take pain well." He wasn't being paid any heed by the older sibling. Probably because the sickening shame that sounded in his voice could only be called pathetic. He waited for the sound of fading footsteps but they didn't come. Instead he seemed to be coming closer. Inuyasha's body tensed in defense but when he looked up his brother was holding something out as if waiting for the henyou to take it. He had a stupid look on his face, "That's not Kikyou."

The urge to roll his eyes came but he did no such thing. How had he, the great Lord of the Western Lands Sesshoumaru, gotten himself into this again...

:......Flashback......:

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin's bare feet could be heard, her claws clicking agents the stone floors in the hall as she mad her way to his study. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Suaki told Rin she was a little brat then ruined all the pretty flowers Rin picked for you..." She had tear stains running down her little cheeks as she burst through the study doors.

It was amazing how fast she could move when she wanted to and she was attached to his leg. Her tears soaking through his pant leg, as her little talons made little holes in the material. He couldn't be made at her though, she didn't know.

"Rin." His voice strong and reassuring as he move her to stand in front of him. He would never hold her or cuddle her but he had grown soft for Rin, but he didn't mind as far as everyone knew Rin was his child. She smelled like him, she even looked like him thanks to a little discovery he'd mad about the Tensagia, and the slight fact that he had never brought Rin to the castle wile she was human. "Tell me what happened."

After she was done she had asked if she could have a new tutor, one that would not get mad and play with the little girl. Though he was not expecting the girl to ask for Inuyasha's wench.

:......End Flashback......:

With the choice made Sesshoumaru stepped forward, a small package wrapped in silk held in an outstretched hand. "I want you to take this. It is a gift for the girl." His eyes narrowing in anger as Inuyasha made a grab for it to quickly. "You will make sure she is wearing this when I come to collect her, or your mate will suffer a permanent scar. I'll return and we shall trade."

* * *

Author Notes: I think i really messed up this chapter, opps. 

Summery for next chapter: Kagome goes home to say good bye to her family for some time, telling them they are going to rebuild Kaede's village, and she has a lot of packing to do.


End file.
